Guitarist
'Unnamed Guitarist '''is the guitar player for New Directions. He plays the guitar in most of their performances since Season Three. He is portrayed by Derik Nelson. Biography Season Three The Purple Piano Project he guitarist makes his debut in ''We Got the Beat ''strumming his guitar while enjoying Brittany and Santana's dancing. After the food fight he is not seen until Kurt’s and Rachel’s duet, ''Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead. He is also involved in Blaine’s audition song for New Directions'' It's Not Unusual'' at the McKinley High courtyard. I Am Unicorn He’s seen at Rachel’s audition for the role of Maria, Somewhere. He is also in Kurt’s audition'' [[I'm the Greatest Star|''I'm the Greatest Star]].'' He’s finally seen in Blaine’s audition, ''Something's Coming. Asian F He’s in the first number for the episode Spotlight sung by Mercedes. He’s also involved in Mike’s first solo, Cool ''as an audition for a role in West Side Story. Pot O' Gold He is first seen in ''Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Blaine. He’s later seen in the first Troubletones performance, Candyman. At the end of the episode he is also involved in Take Care Of Yourself ''by Rory. The First Time He and the Jazz Band are off stage for West Side Story, he is seen in ''America. Mash Off He takes part in Will’s and Shelby’s duet, You and I/You and I and during the New Directions mash-up I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams. He is also in Troubletones mash-up'' Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. I Kissed A Girl The Guitarist is seen in the first Lady Music Week performance, Perfect'' sung by Blaine and Kurt. He is also seen in Puck’s song I'm the Only One. He takes part in all girls number I Kissed a Girl. He is also seen in the last performance of the episode, Constant Craving. Hold on to Sixteen In some way he plays a major role. While he’s talking with the bassist and the drummer, New Directions decided to use some band members for sectionals. Suddenly Sam appears and during Red Solo Cup he is seen stacking cups. Later during a boys dance rehearsal he takes a seat and when Sam proposed the body rolling, he is seen practicing it before Sam and Blaine argue. Santana and the Troubletones arrive to the choir room and he’s seen mad about Santana’s comments. He alongside New Directions watch The Unitards performance Buenos Aires, and also Survivor/I Will Survive by The Troubletones. He is seen in ABC, Control, and Man in the Mirror as New Directions perform. When the Jackson Medley ends the drummer goes next to him. He arrives really excited to the choir room. He is also extremely excited when New Directions are crowned first place. During the performance of We Are Young ''he’s no longer a member of New Directions and has already returned to the Jazz Band. Extraordinary Merry Christmas He is seen in the opening number, ''All I Want For Christmas Is You, then he is also seen in Rory’s Christmas song, Blue Christmas. He is also involved in'' Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Yes/No He is seen in ''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, and also in Rachel’s song,'' Without You. Michael Is part of ''Never Can Say Goodbye by Quinn, and also in Mercedes and Sam’s duet, Human Nature. He is also seen in I Just Can't Stop Loving You. Heart He is seen in'' L-O-V-E'' sung by Tina and Mike, playing the cello. Then he is seen at the McKinley High courtyard to play Stereo Hearts. He is also part of Rory’s solo, Home. He is also seen in both performances at the Sugar Shack, Cherish/Cherish and Love Shack. On My Way He is seen in'' Cough Syrup. He is also part of the New Directions performances for Regionals. First in the mash-up ''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, then in The Troubletones number, Stronger and finally in Here's to Us. Big Brother He just takes part in duets, he is first seen in I'm Still Standing by Quinn and Artie and then in Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio sung by Cooper and Blaine. His final duet appearance is in Somebody That I Used To Know where he is performing backup vocals. Saturday Night Glee-ver He is part of Night Fever and Disco Inferno. He is later seen in Santana’s solo If I Can’t Have You. He is also backing up vocals in How Deep Is Your Love alongside the William McKinley Jazz Band. Then he is seen in More Than a Woman. Dance with Somebody He is seen in I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) and Saving All My Love For You. He also takes part in So Emotional. He is also present for It’s Not Right, But It’s Ok. I Have Nothing is the final performance where he is seen in this episode. Choke He is part of School’s Out. He is also seen in Not the Boy Next Door and Don’t Rain On My Parade as Kurt and Rachel’s NYADA auditions. Prom-asaurus In Prom-asaurus he is seen carrying the xylophone with the drummer until Becky try to destroy it. He is seen during Big Girls Don't Cry, and after the performance he and the band members stayed at their places and started to talk, that is unusual. During the prom he is seen in Dinosaur. Then in What Makes You Beautiful. His last scene is during Take My Breath Away. Nationals In Nationals he is seen during "The Teacher of the Year" award. He is part of We Are The Champions alongside the other band members. Goodbye In Goodbye he is seen in I'll Remember sung by Kurt. Later he is part of You Get What You Give, as the senior song dedicated to the ones who are not graduating this year. He is also seen in the next performance, In My Life. His last performance for the season is Glory Days, he is not wearing a graduation gown, meaning he is still at McKinley. Season Four The New Rachel He plays the bass during Call Me Maybe, then he's present in the auditions of Marley and Jake (New York State of Mind and Never Say Never respectively). Finally, he's present during Chasing Pavements. Britney 2.0 He is present during the performance of Boys/Boyfriend and 3. The Break-Up Along with the drummer, he comes to the choir room when Santana performs Mine. Thanksgiving He is present during the performance of Come See About Me. Swan Song He is present in the performance of Don't Dream It's Over. Diva He is present during the performance of Nutbush City Limits and Make No Mistake, She's Mine '' and has a guitar solo during the performance of ''Don't Stop Me Now. Trivia *He can sing and he post some covers at his YouTube channel. Link Videos Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Jazz Band